Wolverine VS Raiden
Wolverine VS Raiden 'is the 52nd episode of Death Battle, featuring Wolverine from Marvel Comics and Raiden from the Metal Gear series. Wolverine is voiced by Xander Mobus and Raiden is voiced by Tim Paige. Description ''It's a battle of blades! Wolverine of the X-Men takes on Raiden from Metal Gear Solid! Interlude '''Boomstick: Long range weaponry are effective tools of destruction, but there's just something special about killing up close and personal with a blade, like Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men. Wiz: And Raiden, the deadly cyborg ninja from Metal Gear. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wolverine (*Cues X-Men Legends - Weapon X Facility (Quiet)*) Boomstick: Three scratches, three claws, this is the mark of the Wolverine. Wiz: But before he was the poster boy for the X-Men, he was born James Howlett in 1886. Boomstick: And he was the wimpiest kid ever! He was tiny, and pathetic, and sick all the time, but little James wasn't stuck in bed for too long. Wiz: As he grew up, James started to develop mutant powers, which gave him animal senses and rapid healing. But when the family groundskeeper Thomas Logan murdered his father, James learned he had a more lethal power hidden within. Boomstick: Retractable bone claws! Old Thomas never knew what hit him, or more specifically, what stabbed him to death. Wiz: But Thomas used his dying breath for the oh so original plot twist: I'm your father. Boomstick: Going from two dads to zero in a matter of seconds. Anyway, James took on the name Logan to poorly hide his identity, and ran away from home with his childhood friend Rose. But then he accidentally stabbed her to death too. Damn, those things seem really inconvenient, like a murder erection, always popping up when you don't need it. Wiz: You should probably see a doctor. Boomstick: Logan's Healing Factor not only heals him from wounds, but seriously slowed his aging. Wolverine fought in both World Wars and Vietnam before joining a special weapons project, called Weapon X. Under the Weapon X program, Wolverine's mutant powers were put to the test. Against his will, he was experimented on by Dr. Cornelius, a doctor who... definitely wasn't right in the head. For example, one day he decided to give Logan's skeleton a sick chrome job, from there, everything changed. (Wolverine's new Adamantium claws come out and wakes up from the procedure screaming) Raiden Wiz: Born In Liberia, a young boy named Jack lost his parents and was adopted by George Sears, the future U.S president. Boomstick: Which sounds like a dream come true, except Sears is actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who manipulated the world leaders to profit from the war economy. Oh, and the fact that he killed Jack's parents! I'm your dad now! Wiz: Being the perfect parent he is, Solidus enlisted Jack in the Liberian Civil War, where he became captain of his own commando unit in the army of the devil. Boomstick: Oooh, it's an army of... Wiz: It's not an actual army of devils Boomstick: Oooh, dammit! Wiz: A natural harbinger of death, Jack's high kill count earned him the nickname of Jack the Ripper. He accomplished all of this and he was only ten years old. Boomstick: Oh my God! Could you imagine this kid during puberty? If it ever even hits. I mean, ten years later, he still looks like he's waiting for the old stones to drop. Wiz: Well, at some point they had to. After being abandoned by Solidus, Jack fell for a girl named Rose and eventually got her pregnant. Boomstick: But before Jack did that kind of ripping, he was tormented by his past life and sought to right his wrongs by joining a special task force. With them, he teamed up with the legendary Solid Snake to take down some bad guys, destroy giant robots, go streaking and even kill dear old foster dad. All under his awesome new codename, Raiden. Wiz: Except he was actually being controlled by the Patriots. (*Cues: Metal Gear Saga*) Wiz: A secret organization manipulating the U.S. from behind the scenes and bent on dominating the world. One day, he was captured by the Patriots and used as a test subject for exoskeletal enhancement surgery, which transformed him into a superhuman cyborg ninja. Boomstick: That's what's I'm talking about! Wiz: As a cyborg ninja, Raiden went from a force to be reckoned with to a nigh unstoppable killing machine with super strength, speed and a high frequency blade that can slice through all sorts of metal. Boomstick: Yeah, and he can do shit like this. Vamp: You too, immortal? Raiden: No, I just don't fear death. (*Cues: Rules of Nature*) Boomstick: Heh, drugs must be fun... Death Battle Results Trivia *Wolverine was teased on Twitter by Torrian in a joke post before being revealed for Death Battle. *Like Deadpool, Wolverine's model is from the 2013 Deadpool video game. *This episode is likely being done to commemorate the release of the 2015 video game, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, the announcement of Hugh Jackman's last Wolverine film, and the recent announcement of the Deadpool game being ported to Xbox one and PS4. *This is the fifth time that a Video Game character (like Raiden) & a Comic Book character (like Wolverine) were pitted against each other, the other four were Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden and Fox VS Bucky, but it's the second time that a video game character (like Raiden) kills the comic book character (like Wolverine). The first being Fox VS Bucky. *This is the second time a Marvel Comics character is facing someone named Raiden. *This episode was originally supposed to be released on September 2nd, however because Ben got sick it has been delayed to September 8th. *According to someone who replied to Torrian on Twitter, this was a fight that was chosen by Torrian as he wanted Raiden to be in Death Battle and picked Wolverine as his opponent. *This is the third episode of Death Battle to be shown on a livestream. The first was Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered and the second one was Goku VS Superman 2. *This episode was released on a Tuesday. Coincidentally, the last fight featuring a Metal Gear character, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, was also released on a Tuesday. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles with comparisons